O anjo renasce:um novo desafio
by Angelical Lady
Summary: Depois da técnica angelical,Sora se tornou a estrela do Kaleido Star.Mas sua mente anda em profusão...um novo desafio tem que ser enfrentado e este é o pior de todos.Será que ela conseguirá finalmente alinhar seus sentimentos e vencer este desafio?
1. Um começo quase fantástico

Oi gente!Espero que gostem da minha 1ª fic!Sei q não está lá essas coisas, mas nas próximas eu melhoro...e por favor,deixem seus comentários(mesmo que for pra dizer que está horrível...XP)

ATENÇÃO: Os personagens de Kaleido Star não me pertencem, mas mesmo assim eu pego eles "emprestados"... e Yuri é lindo e maravilhoso mesmo assim!

Legendas: -fala /"pensamento"/(comentário inútil da autora...xp)

Um novo desafio

Capítulo 1-Um começo quase fantástico

Abertura de temporada nova no Kaleido Star. Os talentosos acrobatas e toda a equipe estava em profusão,um rebuliço incessante e quem passava ás portas do local,conseguia ouvir o barulho e a gritaria que vinham de dentro.Mas a pessoa que mais se achava inquieta era Mia,que tinha o trabalho de escrever uma nova peça para ser representada no palco do Kaleido Star.Suas amigas,Anna e Sora,tentavam por tudo acalma-la,mas ela se achava em tal estado de agitação que não conseguia sequer se sentar.

-Ai Meu Deus, como eu posso escrever uma peça sob tanta pressão?Não consigo, não consigo!Não tenho a mínima idéia sobre o quê escrever!-disse a impaciente escritora.

-Sabe, se se acalmar, talvez consiga pensar melhor... -tentou Sora

Mia olhou para Sora com os olhos apertados,muito pouco característico dela e disse,gesticulando nervosamente:

-Fala isso por que não é você que está sob pressão!O Carlos não para de me chamar no escritório dele para perguntar se já terminei a peça e se por acaso ele passa pelo corredor, pergunta também!Como posso me acalmar?Como posso trabalhar assim?

Anna, dando de ombros, apenas se senta na cadeira e apóia o rosto nas mãos.

-Bom de qualquer jeito, uma hora você terá que entregar o roteiro da nova peça, Mia. Só estávamos tentando ajudar!

Mia solta um muxoxo e por fim senta-se também na cadeira, esgotada. Imitando Anna,apóia o rosto nas mãos,pensativa.De repente,uma luzinha brilha em seus olhos e uma expressão de satisfação aparece,significando uma nova idéia surgindo.Imediatamente,Mia se levanta,derrubando a cadeira onde estivera sentada,assustando Sora e Anna,que a observavam atentamente.

-Já sei!Tenho a idéia perfeita!Como não pensei nisso antes?

Ela então pegou seu laptop, companheiro de todas as horas, e começou a digitar furiosamente. Se entreolhando,Sora e Anna deram de ombros e saíram,preferindo deixar a amiga um pouco sozinha,para organizar as idéias.

_**No corredor**_

Sora e Anna, após deixarem Mia e seu laptop trabalhando, se puseram a conversar sobre o que seria a nova peça que a amiga estava criando.

-Deve ser algo bem interessante, pelo jeito como ela parecia animada com a idéia. O que será que vai ser essa nova peça?-disse a jovem de cabelos rosa, animada.

-Não sei,mas ao que parece,promete muitas surpresas, como a maioria das peças da Mia. Só espero que tenha alguma parte de comédia!-disse Anna, com os olhos brilhando de expectativa.

Sora, com uma gota na cabeça, replicou.

**-**Anna, desista, não acredito na possibilidade da Mia fazer isso.

Anna pareceu um pouco decepcionada.

-Ah... mas eu não desisto!Um dia haverá uma comédia no Kaleido Star!Mas... como esse dia não chegou,eu acho que vou descansar um pouco!Provavelmente amanhã haverá a distribuição dos papéis e provavelmente começaremos a treinar. Você vem,Sora?

**-**Não, acho que agora não... vou dar uma volta.-disse Sora,pensativa,balançando a cabeça.

Anna, se espreguiçando e bocejando, se afastou.

**-**Então até mais!

Sora acenou para a amiga que se afastava em direção ao seu dormitório. Em seguida,deu meia-volta e começou a andar,sem nem ao menos se dar conta para onde estava indo.Acabou por chegar á praia,onde se sentou na areia e pousou os olhos no mar.Apesar de ter os olhos perdidos,não pensava em nada,seus pensamentos vagavam longe,sem que ela conseguisse se concentrar em nenhum deles.Somente despertou de seu devaneio quando uma voz já conhecida lhe chamou a atenção.

-Parece pensativa... aconteceu alguma coisa?

Sora se virou para encarar um par de olhos violetas que ela conhecia tão bem e que não esperava encontrar ali, mas que a fez ruborizar imediatamente ao fitá-los.

-Jovem Yuri!Não esperava vê-lo a esta hora por aqui!

Este deu um sorriso e se sentou ao lado dela na areia.

-Precisava de um pouco de ar e achei que aqui era o lugar ideal. Só não esperava encontrá-la por aqui...não deveria estar descansando?

Sora, ainda mais vermelha diante do sorriso encantador do acrobata, desviou a vista dos olhos dele. Um pouco distante,agora fitando novamente o mar,respondeu.

-Acho que sim, mas não sinto vontade. Acho que também precisava tomar um ar.

Yuri soltou uma risada, que a fez abrir um sorriso tímido. E então,aconteceu.Por um breve instante,suas mãos se tocaram e parecia que uma corrente elétrica percorria o corpo de Sora,que ficou de um vermelho tão intenso que parecia ter se queimado em excesso no sol.E por não o estar mais fitando,não conseguiu ver que o mesmo acontecera com a pessoa a seu lado,que pela primeira vez sentiu o rosto queimar.E como se fosse uma reação natural,sem que se dessem conta,suas mãos se procuraram até que novamente estivessem juntas.Ficaram em silêncio,sem saber o que falar,apenas sentindo sua mão na do outro.Mas o breve momento,que pareceu uma eternidade,foi quebrado por um rapaz que vinha correndo em direção aos dois.

-Sora, até que enfim te achei!-Ken parou correndo diante dos dois, ofegando por ter corrido. Ao se deparar com a cena,parou de súbito e em seguida continuou,procurando não encarar nenhum dos dois.

-Te procurei por toda a parte!A Mia está te chamando, ao que parece ela terminou a nova peça e quer que você e a Anna vão com ela apresentá-la ao Carlos.

Ainda corada, Sora assentiu com a cabeça e se levantou, sem dizer uma palavra, saindo em seguida. Ken,olhando para Yuri com uma certa frieza no olhar e na voz,dirigiu-se a ele.

-A Layla está aqui, e está te procurando. Ao que parece,ela tem algumas coisas para conversar com você.

Os olhos azuis dele estavam frios, e demonstravam certo rancor que era quase palpável. Yuri,apenas sorrindo,também sem dizer uma palavra,acenou com a cabeça e seguiu também para o Kaleido Star.Ken apenas o observava,esperando-o se afastar para retornar também.Ele com certeza não gostara da cena com que se deparara.

**Continua...**


	2. A fantástica idéia da Mia

_Oiiii pessoasss!Desculpinhaa pelo atraso(meu computador formatou...perdi tudinho e deu uma priguiiiça de reescrever tudo...xp) mas aqui estamos nós de volta!Eu sei que essa é a pior fic de KS que vocês já leram,mas dá um desconto,é a minha primeira(não apedrejem,por favorr!)Então,mais um capítulo!_

_**Mais uma vez:KS não me pertence(quem quiser me dar de presente,está ás ordens! xp),mas mesmo assim na MINHA fic eu os faço de gato e sapato! **_

**A fantástica idéia da Mia-A criação do Bosque Encantado**

Caminhando de volta ao Kaleido Star pela praia,Sora pensava no que acontecera há pouco.Um leve sorriso,assim como um rubor intenso,assumiu sua face e ela logo desviou seus pensamentos para o assunto que deveria ser tratado quando chegasse ao Kaleido certeza era sobre alguma nova peça,ou quem sabe uma bronca(o que ela admitia a si mesma que era uma possibilidade assustadoramente provável).Distraída com seus pensamentos,nem via direito o caminho que seus pés percorriam,só se deu conta de já estar na frente do escritório de Carlos quando a voz de Mia a trouxe de volta.

-SORA!Até que enfim!Estávamos apenas lhe esperando para começar aqui,e o Carlos está quase explodindo!Por onde andou?

A menina nem teve tempo de abrir a boca para responder quando Anna,sua outra amiga,já puxava-a para a sala.Porém,antes mesmo que as três pudessem sequer tocar na maçaneta,um grito ensurrcedor as fez parar.

-EI,PODEM IR PARANDO AÍ!

Mey,como um furacão,corria a toda em direção delas,numa rota que só poderia acabar em colisão.Mia percebeu o que ia acontecer e logo gritou:

-Mey,PARA!

Bem que a menina tentou,porém já estava em tamanha velocidade que só parou quando foi ao chão,levando as outras três com ela.Ali no chão,as meninas tentavam se levantar,em vão.A própria Mey estava enrolada,presa entre Sora e Anna,e não conseguia se levantar.Se não fosse tão doloroso,seria uma cena cômica (OFF:pera...mas É uma cena cômica!Só é dolorosa para as personagens...que pena pra elas!xp).Finalmente,depois de uma eternidade(que nada mais era do que alguns poucos minutos),ela finalmente conseguiram se desenroscar e se levantar para se recompor.

-Ai,isso dói muito!Por que vocês tinham que estar bem na minha frente,hein?-exclamou May,furiosa.Sora,Anna e Mia apenas se entreolharam,com uma gotinha na testa.

-E posso saber o que você faz aqui,May?-foi a vez de Mia perguntar.May apenas sorriu de leve,como se fosse uma coisa óbvia,e respondeu.

-Oras,vim para saber da nova peça!Acha mesmo que ia deixar só vocês três saberem antes de todo mundo?

Mia colocou a mão na testa,se controlando para não avançar em cima de May.Sora e Anna apenas sorriam amarelo.Sem perceber nada,May continuou com a expressão de superioridade que ela sabe fazer tão bem e puxou as outras para entrarem na sala(OFF:Ai,vai ser tapada assim na China!Ops...esqueci,ela É da China...xp).

Adentrando no escritório de Carlos,viram o chefe na cadeira,olhando alguns papéis.Quando percebeu a presença das meninas,indicou as cadeiras para que elas se sentassem e disse:

-Chegaram finalmente!Mia,por favor,pode começar a explicar a nova peça?

Esta acenou com a cabeça e abriu o laptop que carregava debaixo do braço e que agora trazia uns leves amassados graças ao peso que foi colocado em cima dele.

-Bom,esta será uma peça que exigirá mais empenho que o normal,diversas novas técnicas terão de ser criadas para garantir que cada personagem seja interpretado com perfeição.

Carlos juntou as pontas dos dedos,indicando que ficara interessado.Peças com dificuldade extra atraíam a atenção do dono do Kaleido Star.As acrobatas que estavam ali sentadas também começaram a se interessar,peças difíceis significava mais trabalho para elas.Vendo que tinha toda a atenção para si,Mia continuou:

"Tudo começa num bosque mágico,onde vivem fadas encantadas que controlam os mais variados elementos.Este pacífico bosque é governado por uma princesa,que controla o elemento mais poderoso do bosque:a Luz.Um dia,o bosque é invadido por seres maléficos comandados por uma bruxa,que se apossou de um outro elemento,que antes era guardado a sete chaves pela princesa,por ser perigoso demais:as Trevas.Depois de várias lutas,a princesa descobre que os poderes dela e da feiticeira são igualmente poderosos e elas nunca iriam parar de lutar,já que não haveria vencedora.

Um dia,porém,a feiticeira decide se apoderar dos poderes da princesa para poder ser finalmente a vencedora e para isso convoca o Elfo Negro,para roubar o colar da princesa,que é onde estão os seus poderes.Porém o Elfo,deslumbrado com a beleza da princesa e com a sua bondade,acaba por se apaixonar por ela.Nesse meio tempo,a princesa decidira buscar ajuda no reino dos humanos,para tentar encontrar um poder há muito perdido e que poderia ajudá-la a vencer a feiticeira.É então que ela encontra o príncipe do reino vizinho ao bosque,por quem se apaixona,o que também acontece a ele.

O Elfo,ao saber disso,resolve matar o príncipe para ficar com o amor da princesa,porém a feiticeira se aproveita da situação e decide atacar a princesa enquanto ela está desprevenida,tentando apartar a luta entre os dois.Ao perceber que a princesa corre perigo,o Elfo se sacrifica para salvá-la.Nisso o poder perdido,o Amor,se revela e a princesa pode finalmente derrotar a feiticeira e trazer a paz para o bosque encantado e viver feliz para sempre com seu príncipe!"

A sala permaneceu em silêncio por uns instantes.Mia,interpretando mal aquilo,diz,gaguejando:

-Vo...vocês...não gostaram?

Um sorriso brota nos rostos das meninas ali presentes e em uníssono elas exclamam,radiantes:

-NÓS ADORAMOS!É a idéia perfeita!

Mia abre um sorriso e vira-se para Carlos,o único que não se pronunciara.

-E você,Carlos?O que achou?

Pensando um pouco,o mesmo apenas diz:

-Faço as minhas palavras o que elas disseram.

As quatro se puseram a comemorar.A nova peça seria um sucesso absoluto!Elas não poderiam estar mais felizes.

-Mia,qual será o título da peça?-indaga Anna,curiosa.Era a única coisa que faltava.Depois de pensar um pouco,a jovem disse,sorridente:

-"O bosque encantado"!

_OIIIII de novoo!_

_Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo(meio impravável,mass...)_

_Tentarei ser mais rápida para escrever o próximo!_

_Ah,brigado a **Yo Mismo** pela review!_

_Pelo menos UMA pessoa gosto da minha fic!_

_Que felicidade,vo até chorar... TT_

_Mandem reviews também,mesmo que for pra dizer:"Ei,sua fic ta UM LIXO!"_

_Obrigado e volte sempre(de onde eu tirei isso mesmo?)_

_Kissus,_

_Até o próximo capítulo!_


	3. O retorno da Fênix

_Oiiii gente!Estou de volta com mais um capítulo da fic!Gomen pela demora,mas deu uma priguiiiiça escrever!E também minha inspiração caiu ao nível 0!_

_Masss eu estou de volta!XD_

_E dessa vez eu prometooo que não demoro para postar os novos capítulos!Obrigadinho por todos que deixaram reviews e agora,á fic!_

_**Disclaimer:Kaleido Star não me pertence,infelizmente...se alguém quiser me dar de presente de aniversário atrasado,vá em frente(eu é que não vou impedir,né?XD).Maas na minha fic,eu faço os pobres personagens de gato e sapato!Tadinho delesss!Muahahaha(risada do mal)**_

* * *

**O retorno da Fênix **

Enquanto Sora e suas amigas festejavam a nova peça de Mia,a entrada principal do Kaleido Star era palco de um reencontro.Uma moça loira,de olhos azuis faiscantes andava de um lado á outro,ansiosa.Era Layla Hamilton,conhecida por todo o mundo com a Fênix Dourada,antiga estrela do Kaleido Star.Esta esperava por seu antigo parceiro de palco,Yuri Killian,que já pedira para chamar fazia algum tempo e até agora não dera sinal de vida.

"_Onde será que ele se meteu?Precisava tomar chá de sumiço bem agora?"_

Já estava cansada de esperar e também cansada de ficar rodando feito uma barata tonta.Parando finalmente,inclinou-se por sobre as grades,que davam vista para a praia.Pelo menos se distrairia observando a paisagem até Yuri se dignar a aparecer.Não foi preciso nem tanto tempo de espera,logo sentiu uma mão em seu ombro e uma voz conhecida falar-lhe por trás.

-Há quanto tempo que não a vejo,Layla.

Virando-se,deu de cara com Yuri_."Já estava na hora!"_pensou ela.

-Deixe de exageros,Yuri.Não faz assim tanto tempo...foram apenas alguns meses.-respondeu a loira,de bom-humor.-Mas você demorou para vir,aconteceu alguma coisa?Onde estava?

-Na praia,com Sora.-respondeu ele,como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo.

Ao ouvir aquilo,Layla levantou de leve a sombrancelha e estreitou os olhos,desconfiada.Uma pontinha de ciúmes começou a se manifestar.Porém,balançou a cabeça,para afastar aquele sentimento.

"_Não é hora para sentir ciúmes,Layla!Provavelmente se encontraram por acaso.Não há nada demais nisso!"_pensava a loira,tentando ser racional.

Não era mais segredo pra ninguém que a antiga estrela do Kaleido Star tinha um pequena queda por seu parceiro (OFF:Pequena?Pequena é a minha tentativa de amenizar a situação...ela tinha era um tombo mesmo!XD) e se tinha uma coisa que a loira era com certeza,talvez até em excesso,era ciumenta.Tentando dar um ar descontraído ao seu tom de voz,perguntou:

-E o que faziam na praia,á noite?

-Encontrei-a sentada,sozinha,por acaso durante meu passeio noturno.Sentei junto dela e conversamos até o Ken chegar e avisar que você queria falar comigo.-respondeu Yuri,como se realmente não fosse nada demais.

Porém o brilho de seus olhos violetas o denunciavam e por azar Layla captou esse brilho e ficou ainda mais desconfiada.Jogando qualquer tentativa de ser racional e de se acalmar para o alto,deixou transparecer sua irritação na voz,quando falou.

-Então estavam sozinhos,á noite...e só conversaram?

Yuri,saturado daquela conversa,que com certeza não era bem o que esperava conversar com Layla,revirou os olhos e respondeu:

-Sim,Layla,foi só isso.

A loira,claro,não se convenceu e cerrou ainda mais os olhos,até deixa-los tão finos como uma linha.Abrinco um sorriso divertido,o acrobata finalmente percebeu a razão de todas aquelas incomodas perguntas e perguntou,quase rindo:

-Por acaso está com ciúmes?

Pega de surpresa com a pergunta,limitou-se a encarar Yuri,sem desfazer a expressão fechada.Sabia que estava com ciúmes,mas se se recusava a admitir á admitir isso á si mesma,não seria á Yuri que o iria fazer.Cruzando os braços e fazendo cara de quem está indignada,disse:

-Claro que não!Onde já se viu,eu com ciúmes!Só acho estranho,só isso.

Conhecendo Layla durante todos aqueles anos,Yuri sabia quando ela mentia e sorriu ainda mais,se controlando para não rir.Afinal,não era todo dia que se via sua ex-parceira se roendo de ciúmes e se não fosse um momento totalmente inapropriado,a cena seria absolutamente cômica.Rapidamente,mudou de assunto.

-Sabe...ainda não me disse o que veio fazer aqui e o que queria tanto me falar.

-Eu vou voltar ao Kaleido Star.

Os olhos azuis de Layla brilhavam,determinados.Agora mais do que nunca,ela sentia que tinha de voltar.No início,desejara voltar pelas saudades que sentia do palco encantado.A Brodway não tinham e nem nunca teriam a metade da magia e esplendor do que o Kaleido Star.Fora por isso que decidira voltar.Mas agora,mais um motivo fora adicionado a lista.Yuri,porém,achava que não tinha ouvido muito bem,com certeza devia ter entrado areia em seu ouvido.

-Como?Acho que não ouvi muito bem.

-Você ouviu perfeitamente,Yuri.Vou voltar ai Kaleido Star.

Yuri ainda não acreditava no que ouvia.Tentou contra-argumentar.

-Mas...mas...Layla,é loucura!Você se retirou oficialmente!Se tentar voltar,as críticas provavelmente vai acabar com a sua carreira!Volte pra Brodway,é melhor que fique por lá,senão vão acabar com você antes mesmo que possa piscar os olhos!

Porém,Layla estava decidida.

-Não pretendo voltar á Brodway,Yuri.Vou voltar ao Kaleido Star em definitivo,gostando ou não!

-Mas...você nem sequer tem um contrato!

A loira nem se deixou abalar por uma questão tão simples.Estava decidida e ponto final.

-Falei com Carlos há algumas semanas.Ele permitirá minha volta se o Sr.Kennedy também concordar.Espero falar com ele amanhã pela manhã.

Agora o acrobata estava impressionado.

"_Ela está mesmo determinada a voltar!Nem se abalou pelo fato de não ter contrato e nem se importa de ser bombardeada de críticas por estar de volta."_

Permaneceu calado,vencido.Sabia que não podia fazer mais nada.Não sabia se estava impressionado pela determinação dela ou se estava assustado pela sua frieza.Layla,já tendo dito tudo o que queria,virou-se na direção do Kaleido Star,esperando ainda conseguir falar com Carlos antes de ir para casa,descansar para o dia seguinte.

-Bom,era só isso o que tinha para lhe falar,Yuri.Foi bom vê-lo outra vez.

E simplesmente saiu,entrando no Kaleido Star e deixando um Yuri perplexo para trás.Enquanto caminhava pelos corredores,seus olhos procuravam absorver tudo,e cada pedaçinho lhe trazia memórias das mais variadas.Estava finalmente de volta.

"_Eu voltei.Layla Hamilton,a Fênix Dourada,está finalmente de volta.E não pretendo mais ir embora.Prepare-se,Sora...vou querer meu lugar de volta!"_

_

* * *

Oioiiii!Gomem pelo capítulo curtinho!Prometo compensar no próximo!Só não reclamem se o capítulo vier gigante!XD_

_Espero que tenham gostado e não esqueçam de deixar reviews!  
De vez em quando é bom,né?XD_

_Não esqueçam delas,viu?É bem facinho,é só apertar o botãozinho ali embaixo!_

_É,aquele ali que tem escrito Submit Review e depois apertar Go!XD_

_Layla:Baka,eles sabem!Eles não são tapados que nem você!_

_Angelical Lady:¬¬ Obrigado pela parte que me toca,Layla-san_

_Layla:Disponha!_

_Angelical Lady:¬¬Ai,eu mereçobate cabeça na parede_

_Bom,é isso...Beijinhoss e queijinhos e até o próximo capítulo!XD_


	4. Sora x Layla de novo?

_Oiii de noovo!_

_Faz um tempinho,hein?_

_Pois é...é que...bem,pra falar a verdade,eu tinha me esquecido completamente o que eu ia fazer com a fic! _'

_Somando isso á minha preguiça crônica,falta de criatividade aguda e muita coisa pra estudar,deu no que deu,né?xP_

_Mas aqui estamos de volta,com mais um capítulo da fic...e dessa vez,ALGUÉM não vai me deixar esquecer ou eu corro o risco de uma morte lenta e dolorosa! _

_Enjoy!_

_**Disclaimer:**__Infelizmente,Kaleido Star não me pertence...mas nunca se sabe,se alguém quiser me dar de presente,eu que não vou recusar!xD_

* * *

**Capítulo 4-Sora x Layla...de novo?**

Era cedo,muito cedo.Malmente o sol despontara no horizonte.Porém,nos dormitórios do Kaleido Star,o movimento já era intenso.Os artistas começavam a acordar e preparavam-se para a distribuição e testes dos papéis da nova peça,marcado para as 8:00 da manhã,segundo um aviso fixado por Mia na noite anterior no quadro de avisos.

Em um dos dormitórios,uma bonita jovem de cabelos rosados dormia profundamente,alheia ao movimento.Na verdade,ela mais babava e roncava do que tudo,mas isso não vinha ao caso.Pairando sobre a cama,um pequeno e pervertido espírito observava a jovem dormir(ou roncar e babar,mas que seja).Ele tentava por tudo acordar a adormecida garota,mas nada parecia funcionar.

-SORA!ACORDE!SENÃO VAI PERDER O TESTE!-porém Sora simplesmente virou de lado,resmungando alguma coisa initeligível e finalmente parando de babar e voltou a dormir.O pobre espírito começava a ficar rouco.-Desisto,simplesmente não tem como acordar essa preguiçosa!Ela dorme que nem uma pedra!Acho que nem se o mundo acabasse hoje ela acordava!

Desistindo,sentou-se na beirada da cama e ficou a observar a menina roncar sonoramente,de vez em quando consultando o relógio na cabeceira da cama.Quando o olhou de relance pela quarta vez,quando este já marcava 7:00 e uma luzinha brilhou em seus olhos.Pairando até o relógio,começou a apertar uma série de botões.

_**Enquanto isso,no escritório de Carlos...**_

-Layla,você tem certeza de que é isso que quer fazer?-perguntou um senhor idoso,de chapéu e terno e uma bengala apoiada na cadeira na qual estava sentando,dirigindo-se à uma moça de longos cabelos loiros e olhos muito azuis que estava sentada à sua frente.

-Absoluta certeza,Sr.Kennedy.Não pretendo voltar atrás.Já está decidido que voltarei ao Kaleido Star.-ela tinha um ar resoluto e uma grande determinação.O sr. Kennedy suspirou e assentiu com a cabeça.

-Não achei que voltaria atrás.Só achei que seria mais sensata em relação às críticas que com certeza vai receber assim que pisar os pés no palco,ainda mais como coadjuvante.

-Coadjuvante?-a voz de Layla tinha agora um toque de raiva e indignação.-Espera mesmo que eu volte como simples coadjuvante?Não,isso não!Layla Hamilton voltará a seu lugar de direito como estrela principal!

Os olhos dos dois homens na sala voltaram-se para Layla,surpresos.Nunca esperaram que a moça iria querer retornar como **estrela principal**.Ainda mais que este agora era o lugar de Sora,por direito e a própria Layla a tinha ajudado a chegar lá.

-Layla,parece que está se esquecendo de um pequeno detalhe.-Carlos,sentado em sua cadeira,uniu a ponta dos dedos,olhando severamente para a loira por debaixo dos óculos.

-De que estaria me esqueçendo.-agora seu tom era decididamente irritado.

-Da Sora.-Finalizou friamente o dono do Kaleido Star.-Ela é agora a estrela principal e me admira que se esqueça disso quando justamente você a ajudou a chegar lá.

A expressão de Layla nublou-se.Era verdade...a menina que tomara como seu maior orgulho e que ajudara a chegar ao topo.Porém ela não se esqueçera.Só tentava esquecer.Sempre sentira um grande carinho por Sora e agora não queria confrontá-la,sabendo que poderia lhe arruinar a carreira.Mas era isso ou aceitar voltar como mera coadjuvante e perder seu antigo parceiro(o que,para ela,era a pior das opções).Num tom amargo,respondeu:

-Não...eu não me esqueci da Sora.Mas já disputamos uma vez pelo mesmo motivo...dessa vez não será diferente.Mas dessa vez eu não irei me descuidar e nem errarei propositalmente.

-E se por acaso você falhar?-o Sr.Kennedy perguntou,agora um tantinho interessado.

-Aceitarei retornar como coadjuvante.-respondeu,hesitante.

-Por mim,tudo bem.-concordou Carlos,levantando-se da cadeira.-Sr.Kennedy?

-Isso com certeza será interessante.-respondeu o velho,os olhos brilhantes.

Carlos acenou com a cabeça e em seguida,dirigindo-se a porta,disse à Layla.

-Está quase na hora do testes dos papéis da peça.Venha comigo.Acho que está na hora de anunciar a sua volta.

_**De volta ao quarto de Sora...**_

Fool bufava e ofegava,vermelho e suado,esparramado na mesinha de cabeceira de Sora,perto do relógio.Passara os últimos minutos programando o despertador,numa última tentativa de acordar a garota de cabelos rosas,que recomeçara a babar e roncar ainda mais alto(como se fosse possível).

Agora,restava que o despertador disparasse,o que aconteceu...um minuto depois.Um barulho alto e insuportável encheu o quarto e ecoou pelos dormitórios,agora vazios pois os artistas já haviam saído para tomar seu o ruído,a adormecida menina finalmente despertara,assustada.

-Que barulho horrível!Pareçe sirene de ambulância-reclamou a recém-acordada,batendo no botão que desligava o despertador,que silenciou de imediato.

-Finalmente ressurgiu dos mortos,hein,Bela Adormecida?-disse um exausto Fool,sentado na mesinha.

-Mas afinal,para quê me acordar tão cedo?O teste é só daqui à...-porém Sora interrompeu a frase ao olhar,alarmada e de olhos agora bem abertos,para os números vermelhos do marcador digital do relógio.-AI MEU DEUS,O TESTE COMEÇA EM DEZ MINUTOS!

Saltando da cama,ela correu até o banheiro,e começou a aprontar-se,fazendo três coisas de vez.De dentro do banheiro,se ouvia suas reclamações.

-Ai,porque não me acordou mais cedo,Fool?Que fantasma imprestável você é!Eu ia perder o teste!

Do lado de fora,o pobre espírito do palco,de cara amarrada e pela primeira vez sem a mínima disposição de espiar pelo buraco da fechadura uma vez que Sora esqueçera de amarrá-lo,resmungava:

-Eu bem que tentei,mas você mais parecia uma morta dormindo.Minha pobre garganta está toda arranhada,de tanto que eu gritei para te acordar!E se não fosse por mim,você ainda estaria roncando e babando!

Sora,que agora já saíra do banheiro completamente vestida,apenas levemente despenteada,rumava em direção á porta sem nem escutar as reclamações de Fool.

-Ei,mocinha,estou falando com você!-gritava o indignado espírito.

Revirando os olhos,Sora virou-se pra trás para falar alguma coisa,que ficou presa em sua garganta quando ela olhou para o relógio.

-ESTOU ATRASADA!-gritou,correndo e batendo a porta,enquanto voava para o Kaleido Star.

_**No Kaleido Star...**_

Todos já estavam ali reunidos.Bom,todos menos Sora,claro,que ainda corria desesperada pelos corredores.Porém,todo o resto do elenco estava presente.Carlos e Mia,com seu inseparável laptop,estavam parados em frente à todos,prontos para iniciarem a explicação da peça e a distribuição dos papéis.Carlos ia fazer menção de começar quando a porta se abriu violentamente e uma Sora suada,vermelha e ofegante entrava.

-Desculpe o atraso.-murmurou apressadamente e dirigiu-se à um lugar vago ao lado de Anna e Rosetta,sentido o olhar de todos recaírem sobre ela.

Depois que se sentou,Carlos finalmente deu início.

-Ontem à noite,Mia terminou o roteiro da nova peça e me expôs a idéia.Não será uma peça fácil,ao contrário,será uma das mais difíceis que já fizemos,exigirá muitas novas técnicas,porém a idéia me agradou muito e tenho certeza que vocês todos irão se empenhar para que a peça seja um sucesso.Mia,pode começar a explicação.

Mia,sorridente,deu um passo a frente e abriu seu laptop e começou a mesma explicação que dera na noite anterior á Carlos,Anna,Sora e May.(off:e claro,eu não vou repetir aqui,é só ler o capítulo dois! ).Ao fim da explicação,um burburinho de vozes preenchia a sala,a animação evidente nelas.

A garota fechou seu laptop,feliz da vida,enquanto Carlos novamente tomava a palavra.

-Bom,agora que todos estão a par da nova peça,começaremos a distribuição dos papéis.Anna,você será a fada do ar.Fará acrobacias com fitas,que representam bem o elemento.Rosetta,você será a fada da terra.Fará alguma coisa com os diabolos e em seguida passará para o trapézio.Mia,você será a fada da água,providenciaremos algum equipamento para que você possa criar suas acrobacias.

E assim seguiu a distribuição dos papéis.Durante meia hora, Carlos indicou á cada artista seu papel na peça,até que restaram os papéis principais e apenas um papel de coadjuvante,que permaneceu sem ninguém para representá-lo.

-Agora,resolveremos os papéis mais importantes.Primeiramente,o papel da feiticeira.Este ficará com a May,assim como o do Elfo Negro ficará com o Leon.O príncipe,obviamente,será o Yuri.Por fim,o papel da protagonista...

O dono do Kaleido Star fez uma pausa ao chegar ao papel principal.O único nome que não fora citado fora o de Sora...ninguém na sala realmente estava mais prestando atenção,obviamente já sabiam que a garota seria a protagonista,como sempre.Agora se entretinham em conversas sobre seus papéis e as acrobacias que teriam que criar.Por isso,quando Carlos voltou a falar,falava praticamente para a parede.

-...será disputado daqui a uma semana.Haverá um teste para decidir quem será a protagonista e quem ficará com o papel de Fada do Fogo.

Imediatamente,todos os olhares da sala pousaram em Carlos,chocados.Sora mirava-o de olhos arregalados,sem saber se ouvira direito.Na verdade,aquilo não fazia sentido algum.Porém,uma das pessoas ali presentes tinha uma expressão nublada,já esperava por isso.Yuri procurou encarar a parede,como se de algum modo encará-la pudesse bloquear o que viria a seguir.

-Carlos...o que você quis dizer com isso?-perguntou uma pálida Mia.

-Exatamente o que eu quis dizer.Há uma outra pessoa que disputará o papel com a Sora,assim como o lugar de estrela principal do Kaleido Star.

A sala emudeceu.Até os pequenos burburinhos cessaram.Todos agora olhavam fixamente para Carlos,como se ele tivesse enlouquecido.Sora,por sua vez,estava mais branca que papel e se qualquer brisa percorresse a sala,era capaz de a voz tremendo,perguntou:

-E...e...quem é?

-Sou eu.

A voz vinha de alguém oculto por uma parte sombreada da sala,que obviamente estivera ali durante todo o tempo,mas ninguém notara.Era uma voz fria,e estranhamente familiar.Quando a pessoa finalmente deixou as sombras,Sora entendeu o porque.

-Srta.Layla!

* * *

_Xii,agora que o circo pega fogo!(Calma,não literalmente...porém,quem sabe?xD)_

_Mas...vocês vão ter que esperar até o próximo capítulo!risada maléfica_

_Vou matar todo mundo de curiosidade até lá!xD_

_**Layla**__:Nossa,como você é má! _

_**Angelical Lady:**__Ai,mas é tãoo divertido!xDD_

_**Sora:**__Pobre dos leitores,Lady-san,não seja tão má!São eles que mandam as reviews!_

_**Agelical Lady:**__É...nisso você tem razão! _

_**Layla:**__Esquece Sora,essa daí é caso perdido!Primeiro,faz a gente brigar,depois esquece o que ia fazer de nós...é doida de pedra! _

_**Angelical Lady:**__Quem você chamou de maluca,Layla-san?Olha que eu te deixo pra tia,viu?(sorriso malvado)_

_**Layla:**__Você não faria isso!(assustada)_

_**Angelical Lady:**__Ah faria sim!(abrindo o Word e começando a escrever,rindo maléficamente)_

_**Layla:**__ME DÁ ISSO,AUTORA MALUCA!(agarra o teclado)_

_**Angelical Lady:**__NÂOO,DEVOLVEEE! (puxando o teclado)_

_**Layla:**__EU NÃO QUERO FICAR PRA TIA!(puxando também)_

_**Sora:**__Aiaiai(gota)_

_O teclado quebra_

_**Angelical Lady:**__VIU O QUE VOCÊ FEZ?_

_**Layla:**__Xi...O.O_

_**Angelical Lady:**__Agora mesmo que eu te deixo pra tia!Assim que eu comprar outro teclado,você vai ver! '_

_**Layla:...(**__engole seco)_

_**Sora:**__Um dia essas duas ainda se matam(gota enorme)_

_Pois é...como vocês viram,uma certa tia loira oxigenada quebrou meu teclado,por isso,o próximo cap vai demorar um pouquinho!¬¬_

_Relaxem,eu to brincando...se eu deixasse a Layla pra tia,ia ter morte aqui! _

_Eu acho que inda to jovem demais pra morrer...xD_

_Kissus!_

_Ja ne!_


	5. Lágrimas,Discussões e Mal Estar

_Yo minna!o/_

_Como estão?Sim,eu continuo viva!xD_

_Não,não é meu espírito aqui escrevendo,acreditem!xp_

_Estou de volta,com mais um capítulo pra vocês!Gomen pela demora,mas precisei revisar isso aqui umas dez vezes até ficar do jeito que eu queria!xD_

_Além do mais,minha viajem pra Curitiba e todos os preparativos atrasaram um pouquinho!xD_

_Enfim,depois de duas noites em claro,aqui estamos!Preparem-sem,porque o circo vai começar a esquentar!(calma,ainda não é neste capítulo que pega fogo!xD)_

_O ínicio que é meio meloso,mas depois melhora!)_

_Agora,uma coisinha antes de vocês começarem...esse capítulo tem trilha sonora!XD_

_Não que eu tenha planejado isso,mas enquanto escrevia,eu estava ouvindo música...então,a primeira parte é ao som de Big Girls Don't Cry-Fergie,a segunda de Maneater-Nelly Furtado,e a terceira de Thanks For The Memories-Fall Out Boy._

_Ia ser bom ouvir as músicas enquanto lêem,pra ver o quanto elas influenciaram na escrita!_

_Enjoy!\o/_

_**Disclaimer:**__KS não me pertence,nem seus personagens...mas mesmo assim eu continuo brincando com eles na minha fic!xD_

* * *

**Capítulo 5:Lágrimas,Discussões e Mal-Estar**

Sora permaneceu paralisada enquanto olhava nos olhos azuis de Layla,que a encarava friamente.Aquilo estava mesmo acontecendo?Ela sentia-se mal,respirando em arquejos.

-Senhorita Layla...-ela mal tinha forças pra continuar.Sua voz fraquejou e ela emudeuceu.

-Iremos competir novamente Sora...e desta vez,eu não pretendo perder,nem desistir.Te enfrentarei com todas as minhas forças.-disse a loira,resoluta e fria.

Sora sentia suas pernas tremerem e por pouco elas não cederam.Permaneceu paralisada enquanto observava Layla virar-se e sair,com toda sua elegância.Por um instante,quando esta já havia desaparecido de vista,a jovem estrela pensou que tudo não passava de um sonho ruim,que ainda continuava a dormir calmamente em sua cama e que a qualquer momento Fool a acordaria com o despertador e ela se descobriria atrasada para a distribuição dos papéis.Porém,bastou olhar em volta e percebeu que era real.Todos ali presentes lhe dirigiam olhares cheios de preocupação,surpresa e alguns até mesmo de pena.

Burburinhos não tardaram a começar,era impossível deixar de se comentar o acontecido á pouco.Ao perceber que voltara a fixar o olhar no ponto onde Layla desaparecera de vista,Sora rapidamente desviou os olhos e os baixou,evitando o contato com os olhares dos presentes.Sentia-se mal,tonta,ainda em choque.Deixou-se cair numa cadeira próxima,e só conseguiu pensar em uma coisa:Porque?Porque a Senhorita Layla voltara a desafiá-la?

Começava a sentir uma pontada de dor-de-cabeça e apertou as mãos fechadas sobre o estava de cabeça abaixada,mal percebeu a aproximação de suas amigas,até que uma mão lhe tocou o ombro levemente e uma voz perguntou:

-Sora,você está bem?

A jovem levantou os olhos e deu de cara com Ken,Mia,Anna,May,Rosetta e até mesmo Sarah,todos com olhares preocupados.Tentando ao máximo forçar um sorriso,ela respondeu num fio de voz:

-Claro...eu...eu...estou bem.Só...estou bem.

Todos ali sabiam que não era nem um pouco verdade.O acontecido abalara a acrobata de tal forma que ela malmente conseguia falar.Ken,de longe o mais preocupado, **(Off:Ninguéem sabe o porque!XD)**abaixou-se até ficar cara-a-cara com Sora,olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

-Sora,você não precisa fazer isso.Você é a verdadeira estrela do Kaleido Star.Fale com o Carlos,tenho certeza que ele fará alguma coisa.Essa competição toda não tem sentido.Layla não pode simplesmente voltar e exigir o lugar dela de volta e desafiá-la para conseguir o papel principal!Fale com o Carlos,diga-lhe que não quer competir e...

-Não!-interrompeu Sora.-Eu não vou fugir.Eu só...porquê,Ken?Porquê a Senhorita Layla quer voltar e me desafiar?Eu só quero entender!Ela disse que eu sou seu sonho,ela me disse que sou seu maior orgulho!Então...porquê?-sussurrou ela,os olhos nublando-se de tristeza e lágrimas peroladas escorrendo por seu rosto.

Ken observava enquanto ela chorava silenciosamente,sem ter como responder.Sentia-se impotente,assim com as garotas em pé.Rosetta,no meio delas,estava á beira das lágrimas também,e num impulso,tomou a frente e abraçou a chorosa acrobata.

-Por favor,Sora,não chore!Você tem que sorrir como sempre faz!Foi você que me re-ensinou,lembra?Eu acredito que você vai conseguir se entender com a Senhorita Layla de novo,mas você tem que ser determinada,como naquela primeira vez que nos conhecemos!-disse a menina,lentamente enxugando as lágrimas de Sora.

-Rosetta...obrigado.-agradeceu Sora,sorrindo verdadeiramente,emocionada com as palavras da pequena.

-Isso mesmo,Rosetta tem razão,Sora.O que você têm que fazer é falar com a Layla...e treinar.-disse Mia.

-E voltar a ser detestavelmente dedicada e sorridente.-sorriu May.Sora tomou aquilo como a forma da morena de lhe incentivar e sorriu também.

-Se quiser,podemos treinar com o meu mestre de artes marcias,lembra como ele lhe ajudou com a peça da Pequena Sereia?-ofereceu Sarah,pronta pra ir pegar seus badulaques de artes marciais.

-Ou eu possoembra como ele lhe ajudou com a peça da Pequena Sereia? te contar uma piada pra te fazer rir,que tal?-perguntou Anna,que foi imediatamente respondida com um **NÃO** geral.

-Anna,até a Yunathan faria a Sora rir antes que você conseguisse contar uma piada que realmente tenha graça.-comentou May,em tom maldoso.

-AHHH,eu sou engraçada sim!A Yunathan ri das minhas piadas!-reclamou Anna,torcendo o nariz.

-Ela é a única!-murmurou May,provocando a risada geral,enquanto uma possessa Anna resmungava algo que soava como "eu sou mais engraçada que uma foca".

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.**

-Você não deveria ter feito aquilo,Layla.-começou Carlos,sentado em sua usual cadeira,os olhos por detrás dos óculos escuros encarando seriamente a loira à sua frente.

-Eu sei que não devia,mas se vou voltar ao Kaleido Star e enfrentar a mídia,tenho que voltar como estrela,assumindo meu antigo lugar.Sora precisava saber que íamos nos enfrentar novamente.-respondeu Layla,calmamente.Carlos precisava entender que era necessário que Sora estivesse preparada.

-Mas e quanto á posição de Sora como estrela?Atualmente,ela é que está nesta posição,Layla.

-E vai continuar.Não pretendo lhe roubar o lugar conseguido com tanto esforço,apenas quero o meu de volta.Vamos nos revezar entre os papéis principais das peças.-afirmou a loira,sem se abalar.Ela sabia o quanto era difícil chegar à posição de estrela e com certeza sabia o quanto Sora se esforçara para chegar lá...ela mesma fora parte do processo.

-Está me dizendo então que o Kaleido Star terá duas estrelas?-perguntou Carlos,franzindo o cenho.

-É o que parece.-sorriu a acrobata.Finalmente Carlos começava a entender.

-E se Sora perder este papel para você?O que diremos á imprensa quando perguntarem porque a estrela do Kaleido Star não está no papel principal e sim uma acrobata que supostamente se retirara?-Carlos cruzou os braços e encarou Layla,esperando uma resposta no mínimo coerente.

-Vai dizer o que acabamos de conversar.Você não devia estar tão preocupado.Duas estrelas significa duas vezes mais público,o que é bom para o Kaleido Star e consequentemente pra você.-respondeu a loira,cruzando os braços,impaciente.

-Isso não me agrada.-suspirou o dono do Kaleido Star.

-Você supera.-finalizou Layla,levantando-se e deixando a sala.

**0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.0.**

A campainha da grande mansão soou e logo uma jovem vestida com roupa de arrumadeira veio atender.Ao abrir a porta,deparou-se com um jovem alto e loiro,que imediatamente reconheceu.

-Jovem Yuri!Entre,por favor.A Senhorita Layla está na biblioteca.-disse ela,dando passagem para que ele pudesse entrar.

Yuri agradeceu polidamente e entrou na enorme mansão.Chegando à biblioteca,encontrou Layla sentada em uma poltrona,bebericando um chá e concentrada num livro.Abriu a boca pra se anunciar,mas a loira foi mais rápida.

-Boa tarde,Yuri.A que devo o prazer da sua visita?-perguntou ela,sem tirar os olhos do livro que lia.

-Você não devia ter feito aquilo.-começou ele,entrando em definitivo na biblioteca e postando-se na frente da loira,que suspirou e fechou o livro,pousando-o na mesinha ao lado da poltrona.

-Já perdi a conta de quantas vezes já me disseram isso hoje.-comentou ela casualmente,levantando a vista para encará-lo.-Espero que não tenha vindo aqui só para me dizer isso.

-Você sabe que não está certo!-continuou Yuri,ignorando o comentário dela.

-E você realmente veio aqui só para me dizer isso.-suspirou a loira,decepcionada,levantando-se e indo guardar o livro numa estante.

-Não fuja do assunto!-disse o acrobata,friamente,indo atrás dela.-Me diga,Layla,porque você voltou?

-Já te disse,sinto falta de atuar no Kaleido Star,só isso.Aquele lugar é especial pra mim.-respondeu a loira,dando de ombros.

-Então porque fez aquilo com a Sora?-perguntou ele,encarando-a com seriedade.

-Não fiz nada com ela.-respondeu Layla,com expressão inocente.

-Layla,não se esqueça...essa menina costumava ser seu sonho!-continuou Yuri,ríspidamente.

-E continua a ser!-respondeu a acrobata,elevando a voz e fuzilando-o com os olhos.

-Então porque está tentando tomar o lugar de estrela,que se não me falha a memória,você mesma ajudou-a a conquistar?A mesma mão que dá também toma,não é assim?-questionou ele,sombrio.

-Não pretendo tomar nada de ninguém,muito menos da Sora.-Layla desviou o rosto.-Ela continuará a ser a estrela do Kaleido Star.Somente me juntarei a ela.Revezaremos nos papéis principais,assim como você e Leon.Voltará a ser meu parceiro e Leon será o da Sora.Falei com Carlos há pouco.-explicou ela calmamente.

-Não acredito nem por um segundo que ele tenha concordado com essa insanidade!Ele sabe o quão negativamente isso influenciará na carreira dela e na **SUA **também.Aliás,**VOCÊ** também sabe!-Yuri estava a ponto de explodir.Mal podia acreditar que ela tivera a coragem de fazer tal coisa.Porém,Layla continuava calma,porém séria.

-Eu só quero retornar ao Kaleido Star como antes,ao lado do meu parceiro e da garota que se tornou o meu sonho e maior orgulho.-concluiu ela.

-Sonho que você está preste a destruir!Você sinceramente deveria começar a pensar em usar um dublê para as cenas perigosas nos seus filmes,porque com certeza você bateu a cabeça.Você ouve o que fala,Layla?Vai acabar destruindo a carreira da Sora,a sua e a do Kaleido Star!Quando a mídia souber,vão cair em cima de vocês como leões famintos.-Yuri praticamente gritava agora,enquanto Layla permanecia completamente calma e séria,chegando a ser irritante.

-Você já fez bem pior.-A loira apertou os olhos azuis até virarem finas linhas,o que indicava que ela estava começando a se enfurecer.-Não está em posição nenhuma de dar lições de moral.

Yuri preparou-se para contra-argumentar,mas uma batida na porta desviou a atenção de ambos.

-Está aberta!-gritou Layla,ainda encarando Yuri de braços cruzados.

-Com licença...Senhorita Layla,eu preciso falar com você.-Yuri,de frente para a porta,arregalou os olhos ao ver quem entrava pela biblioteca.Layla,que estava de costas e observava atentamente o acrobata loiro,viu sua reação e estranhando,virou-se para ver quem chegara,para se deparar com...

-Sora!

* * *

_Aiaiai,o circo vai pegar fogo!xD_

_Mas,do jeito que eu estou demorando de escrever,vou deixar todo mundo curioso até o próximo capítulo!-cara de má-_

_Maas...prometo que dessa vez vou tentar adiantar!x)_

_Não esqueçam as reviews,quem sabe aí eu me anime mais e me inspire pra escrever o próximo cap mais rápido!xD_

_Kissus!_

_Já ne!o/_


End file.
